ST Underground
by Fuienu-chan
Summary: At the age of 15 she was betrayed 3 times by the men that she held dear in her life. 3 yrs later she has return but it has nothing to with them. She is on a mission; will they help or get in the way? Yuri(KagAya) in the beginning IKag & others later.
1. Mission Tokyo

Disclaimer: Okay this is for the whole story. _deep breath_ I do not own Inuyasha and Co. but I _do_ own my own characters that will make an appearance later in the story. Before the chapter where the _first appearance_ is made by the OC I shall have a _character profile_. I haven't seen this plot line before so this might be the _first_! So _if_ it is the first..._I also own the plot line_.

My first posted story YAY! Hope it turns out ok.

Summary: At the age of 15 she was betrayed 3 times by the men that she held dear in her life. 3 years later she has return but it has nothing to with them. She is on a mission; will they help or get in the way?

AN: Please do not be surprise if there is any OOC.

Oh... and Shippo is a wolf demon in this story, not a fox but he still has his tail, it is just longer.

----

**_ST Underground_**

Chapter one: Mission Tokyo 

An 18 year old human girl wearing bagging jeans and a fitted black t-shirt walked briskly down a well lit hallway.

"Stupid Bankostu... I can't believe he is making me go to Tokyo. ME of all people!"

The girl walked up to a door and threw it open.

"Have you gone bloody insane? You of all people should know that you don't send a Higurashi back to Tokyo! But no... you are being an idiot and sending two!"

The girl walked back and forth muttering to herself about stupid leaders and their idiotic plans.

-----

Bankostu was sitting in _his _office, at _his _desk, working on _his _laptop, minding _his _own business, when _his _door flew open, and in walked _his _second in command with a murderous look on _her _face. Ah...she got his memo.

"Have you gone bloody insane? You of all people should know that you don't send a Higurashi back to Tokyo! But no... you are being an idiot and sending two!"

He watched her pace back and forth muttering not so nice things about him.

"If you are quite finish, are you going to sit down and let me explain." he waited until she plopped down on the chair in front of him. "Okay I know you have horrible memories in Tokyo but you have to go. I would go myself but I have to stay here and help your sister and her husband with the company."

He saw her open her mouth to retort but he stood up from his chair and place his hands on the desk and lend forward.

"This is your project! You are in charge of the underground! You choose to do this, even if you are the co-owner of **_ST Electronics_**, you are the boss of the underground!"

His second in command gave him a sour look, "Can't Jak do it?"

He smiled, "He is coming along, saying something about hot guys and such. Hojo is also in this project since he is already in Tokyo and if I am not mistaken the **Munchkins **are coming along too. Also if everything goes as plan we might get two new members." he sat back down. "This is very important, so far there has been to many 'accidents' and it is all starting in Tokyo. We have to stop it before it gets out of hand since we have business partners in Tokyo and before it reaches Kyoto."

Bankostu sighed and looked at his SIC (second in command), "I know this is going to be very hard for you. I love you like a sister and I wouldn't send you to do something that I know you can't handle. And besides you can't run from your past forever."

His SIC sighed, "I know but I could sure try." She looked up at him with her blue eyes. "Are you really sure there isn't anything else we can do?" Bankostu gave her a dry look. "Ok...ok... I going." she stood up and walked to the door but she stopped and turned around and looked at him. "If the **Munchkins **are coming then Hiten is going to try and contact you." he visibly stiffened when he heard this and his SIC left.

"This is just what I need an angry, overprotective Thunder Demon." he sighed and lend back into his chair.

"Oh and Bank." he looked up and saw his SIC poke her head in. She gave him a sly smile, "Wifey isn't going to like this so... I will let you deal with her." Bankostu groan and sunk deeper into his seat. His SIC chuckled and left.

"Yeah... I am so screwed.... an angry Thunder Demon and a pissed off female Wolf Demon..._groans_... I need a vacation."

-----

"Anata! You can't go to Tokyo!" exclaimed a 5 foot 4in female wolf demon.

"Koi, I'm sorry but I really don't have a choice in the matter...Bankostu out-ranks me." said the 18 year old girl as she tried to calm down the demon. "beside this is good since your father has a branch down in Tokyo and I can make sure nothing bad happens to his company."

"But...daddy can take care of himself... and you can't leave me here all by myself because Shippo is going to Tokyo too!"

The Human girl sighed. "Ayame-chan this is very important. Please don't make this more difficult then it already is, and besides you have Syaoran."

"Arghhh.... Nii-san doesn't count because he just got married/mated and all he worries about is Sakura-san." she looked at the human girl with big green eyes. "Anata...can't I come alone too?"

"No, absolutely not. This could be very dangerous and I am not going to put you in any danger that can be avoided."

The demon female pouted, "But who is going to protect me if anything happens? And what if that ass-hole tries to finish what he started a year ago?"

"Hn...I like to see that basturd try..." the human muttered. "Ayame..." she said as she ran her figures through one of the demon's pig-tails, "you know I won't let anything happen to you. I already talked to Okii and he said he will watch over you."

"But Okii-kun is so...so... strict. I won't be able to do anything!"

"Good, one less thing for me to worry about."

"But... ANATA!"

"No Ayame, no buts. This is final! You are going to stay here and stay out of trouble!"

Ayame back out of the human's reach. "This isn't over Anata! I will find a way to go to Tokyo or find a way for you to stay here. Of this I am sure." she huffed. She stood up tall, looked up at her 'Anata' with a determination, and turn around to leave.

The female human sighed, "That went better then expected." Her cell-phone rang. "Moshi moshi... yes Bank I broke the news to Ayame...she took it ok... yeah I was surprise too... yeah I also know she is up to something...yeah call Okii and tell him to watch her very carefully...yes I am packing... I am leaving in three days...the **Munchkins **are coming along with me and Jak is leaving the day before...yes I know all the details...yeah bye...Oh and call Hojo and tell him we are coming...yeah...I'll behave...yeah... Dammit ok I got it...bye." she shut her phone. "Annoying leaders..." she looked around her room filled with moving boxes. "I can' believe **_I _**am going back to Tokyo."

-----

**The Next Morning **

_Ring Ring_

"Ugh..." a hand reached out from beneath the covers and pick up the phone. "Moshi moshi..."

_"Imoto... I just got the news. Are you going to be okay going to Tokyo?"_

"Yes Aneki...I will be fine." replied the half-asleep 18 year old girl.

_"Because if you aren't I can find a way to make Bankostu go. I mean he should go anyway! He knows your past there and those idiots are still there and..." _

"Aneki calm down..." _'shesh with how she is acting you think she is going' _"I am sure I can handle it and besides the big business deal with the **_Takahashi Inc._** is in the next few months and Bankostu needs to be there."

_"But...ok but you and Souta better call every week...no **every day**! Hey anata! What are you doing? Give that back..."_

_"Hello...gishi?"_

"Hello gikei... how are you? And is aneki okay?"

_"Good good...Yeah I have to apologize, I was going to tell her after you left. You know her hormones are going out of control since she got pregnant but she went through my things and found the message that Bank left me."_

**_in the background on the other line_ **

"You shouldn't hide things from your wife in the first place! And don't complain about me being pregnant, because it is your fault! And you are not the one getting fat and craving the weird food and throwing up and..."

"Koishii please I am trying to talk to gishi and you are talking to loud..."

"You shouldn't be talking to her anyway because I was talking to her so GIVE ME BACK THE PHONE, SUIKOSTU!"

"Oi...koi...be careful...Watch it!" **_Boom_** "AHH" **_CRASH_** **_groans_**

_"Hello Imoto?"_

"H...hai?"

_"Oh good you are still there."_

"Is gikei going to be okay?"

_"Oh him? He will be fine. But back to what we were talking about... are **sure **you going to be ok?"_

"Yes aneki I will be fine... don't worry I will call you as much as possible. I am a big girl I can take care of Souta and myself for a year without getting into too much trouble."

_"Ok... but I want still want to be completely updated on everything... and how is Ayame taking this... did you even tell her yet?" _

"Yes I told her and she took it pretty well, but I know she is up to something."

_"Okay well I will let you go...bye imoto I will call you later k."_

"K... bye aneki love you and tell gikei I said bye."

_"Ok I will... bai bai...Anata get off the floor, imoto said bye...Anata?"_

**_click_**

'Heh... gikei is probably out cold. I better get up and finish packing, and call the _Munchkins_.' the human girl rolled out of bed and stood up and stretched. She stood 5ft6in, her butt-length black hair was a little disheveled and she was wearing an over-sized white T-shirt. She yawned widely and showed her facial markings clearly. Red triangle marking starting out at her jaw line , going up mid-cheek (the point of the triangle is on the middle of the cheek) and a identical marking on the other side of her face showed her membership in the _Shichinin-Tai_ gang.

"Gosh...I am so tired."

_Ring Ring_

"Ugh... what now? Moshi Moshi? Yes this is _Number 2_...Oh hi Okii... how is Koishii? Oh you are calling about her... no she isn't here, is she coming over?... what are you trying to say?...no I am not going to promise that I won't get mad...Dammit quit stuttering!...just spit it out already!"

_Long pause_

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN AYAME IS MISSING?!"**

_-----_

_End of Chapter 1 _

Ok should I continue?

Who is this mysterious person with no name but at the end of the chapter is referred to as Number 2? I bet everyone has a pretty good guess.

And where is Ayame?

If I get any reviews I will update soon.

_Translations:_

**_Anata_**- dear (This is what a wife calls her husband.)

**AN**: ok I know Ayame calls _Number 2 _(who is a girl) this is the story but _#2 _is the male in the relationship. Ok this is a sort of _female/female _relationship but it is going to act out as a _male/female _relationship in the story! This will explain itself later in the story. So give the story a chance if this kind of relationship offends you because there is a reason behind this, or if you like this... enjoy it while it last.

_**Koi**- _love

_**Koishii**- _beloved

**_Moshi moshi-_** what you say when you answer the phone

_**Imoto**-_ little sister

_**Aneki**- _elder sister

_**Gishi**- _sister-in-law

_**Gikei**- _brother-in-law

Ok this is the in of the page

Ja,

Fuienu-chan

Please review!


	2. Ayamechan in Tokyo!

Disclaimer: See first chapter

This Chapter is dedicated to **Gothic-Dragon-Charsi **and **TC **who reviewed my last chapter.

You guys are great.

Oh on a side-note, I like Hojo's character; I think he has a lot of potential. I know he is usually portrayed as a bubbling idiot but I am changing him. He also doesn't love Kagome but she is his best friend. Just friend NOT lover, I think I might make an OC for him later.

Also before I end my rant, Hojo is his **last name**. I don't think his first name was ever mention in the anime so I am going to use the Hojo in the _second movie _name's, which I think is Anatoki Hojo. So Hojo-kun's full name in this is **_Anatoki Hojo._**

End of rant…and beginning of chapter

------

_**ST Underground**_

_Chapter 2: Ayame-chan in Tokyo!_

8:00 A.M.

The school chime at Shikon High, the most prestigious private high school in Tokyo, is just going off. A human senior standing 5'7", with light brown hair, blue eyes, and one dark blue strap underneath each eye (like football players), packed up his laptop and headed for class and his name, Anatoki Hojo.

_'So Number 2, Jakostu, and the **Munchkins **are coming to Tokyo.'_ Hojo thought as he walked into his class room. _'This must be real important if #2 is coming back to Tokyo.'_ Hojo walked up to his desk and sat down. '_Sigh… but it will be nice to have my best friend near me again.'_

"Ok class the teacher is here so sit down." The whole class settled down and got into their seats. "Ok we have a new student today…"

Hojo sat up a little taller… 'I wonder who it is.'

"…Li-san please come in."

_'No… it can't be. There wasn't anything in the e-mail about her coming to Tokyo too!'_

The door open and in walk a female wolf demon with reddish-brown hair and green eyes.

Hojo's eye grew bigger…"Oh…shit"

-----

Inuyasha Takahashi, second son of Tai Takahashi owner of **_Takahashi Enterprise_**, sat at his desk and half-listen to his friends talk. Kouga, Miroku, and Sango were arguing about some business thing that didn't really spark his interest.

"I don't know why you aren't a little bit curious? I mean nobody seen or even know who the second owner of **_ST Electronics _**is! All we know is Bankostu Sakai is one of the owners and the other one is never mention, but Sakai-san never signs anything without going over it with the other owner. I mean he must be very important!" exclaim Sango Tajia eldest daughter of Tanjou Tajia, the head lawyer of the biggest law firm in Japan, **_Tajia and Corp_**.

"Of course not! I bet there isn't even a second owner!" said Kouga Urufu the only son of Kiba Urufu, Pack Leader and Owner of **_Western Ookami Inc_**.

"Of course there is a second owner! Why else would Sakai always take forever to sign any contract!" replied Miroku Hoshi, son of Sou Hoshi owner of **_Hoshi Inc_**.

"Ugh… How the hell would you know Hoshi? **_ST Electronics _**never did any dealing with **_Hoshi Inc_**.!" said Kouga.

"I just do. You know, people in the big companies should know their competitors."

Sango raised an eyebrow to this. "I don't know… what do you think Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked up when he heard his name. "I dunno… and I don't care…"

"Ok class the teacher is here so sit down." The whole class settled down and got into their seats. "Ok we have a new student today…"

Inuyasha lend his head on his hand and look at the teacher.

"…Li-san please come in."

Inuyasha saw Hojo stiffen. 'I wonder what his problem is?' he heard the door open and in walked a female wolf demon. Inuyasha look at Hojo and saw that Hojo had gone deadly pale. 'What the hell is that nerd's problem?'

"Oh shit she is hot." Miroku whispered to Inuyasha who sat to his right when he saw the girl walk into the room, only to be smacked on the head by Sango who sat behind him.

"Yeah… she looks kidda familiar though…" said Kouga from behind Inuyasha. "What do you think Inu?"

"I dunno but whoever she is she sure is scaring the shit out of Hojo." Inuyasha said as he pointed into Hojo's direction.

His friends looked over to where he was pointing and agreed.

----

_'Ah Shikon High is beautiful…now where is the main office?'_

"Excuse me… are you Li-san?" asked a middle-aged dragon male demon.

"Um… yes."

"Ahh I am Morimoto-sensei and I am your homeroom teacher. So if you follow me I will show you to your class."

"Ah…Thank you sir."

They walked down the hall, and stop in front of a classroom. "Ok… Wait here until I announce you ok." said Morimoto-sensei as he walked into his classroom.

She waited until she heard her name and she turned the doorknob and walked into the classroom.

"Ok class I want to introduce you to your new classmate. Why don't you introduce yourself Li-san."

"Um ok…" Ayame cleared her throat, "Ok um my name is Ayame Li and I am from Kyoto. I am the second oldest in my family. I have an older brother name Syoaran and he recently found his mate, and her name is Sakura. I also have a little brother named Shippo and he is so cute but a little annoying at time."

"Do you have a boyfriend?!" yelled someone in the classroom.

"Yes I do have a special someone in my life." she answered.

Morimoto-sensei cleared his throat, "Ok that is enough questions. Now where to sit you…"

"Um… Morimoto-sensei… I know someone in this class can I sit by him?"

"Sure I guess if there is an empty seat by him."

Ayame nodded and walked down the second row and sat herself two sits in front of Inuyasha. She turned to her right, "HI! Hojo-kun!"

The whole male population of the class turned to Hojo and gaped. They all wonder how the quiet loner nerd of the school could possibly know the new transfer hottie.

------

Hojo blinked and then he blinked again as he looked at the front of the room as the new student introduce herself.

_'What is she doing here?! She is not suppose to be here! OMG #2 is going to have a heart attack when…'_

His thought was cut short when he saw her walking towards him. His still huge eyes followed her as she walked up to the empty seat next to him.

"HI! Hojo-kun!"

He was still just looking at her but in the corner of his eyes he saw all the jealous looks the males of the class were sending him.

"Hojo-kun?" Ayame asked as she looked at him with concern.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" he finally answered.

"Hojo-kun." he turned towards the front of the classroom and saw his teacher giving him a look. "That was completely unnecessary, and you can ask all your questions at lunch." he nodded. "Ok class, take out your history books…" he tuned the teacher out and looked over at Ayame._ 'I know she isn't suppose to be here.'_ Ayame turn to look at him and smiled. _'Yup something is definitely up.'_

----

_Chime Chime_

"Ok class you are dismiss for lunch."

Ayame started to put up her books and she was waiting for Hojo to finish putting up his stuff so he can show here where to have lunch, when someone tap her on the shoulder.

"Hello I am Kouga Urufu and I was wondering if you needed a tour guide."

"No thank you Urufu-kun, Hojo-kun can show me."

Hojo by now has put up all his books and had his laptop in hand. "Come on Ayame-san."

"Coming." Ayame answered as she started to follow Hojo out the door, when someone grabbed her hand.

"Awe… come on Ayame-chan, you can't possibly want to hang out with the loner do you? I mean this is the first time he talked to anyone socially for like 3 years!"

"Please Urufu-kun let go…" Ayame asked as she tried to pull of his hold. When suddenly Kouga was pull away from Ayame and his hand twisted behind his back.

"Ayame-san asked you to let her go. If you want to talk to her you will do so like agentlemen like is that clear?" Hojo said in an unusually cold and rude tone.

This caught Kouga and his friends by surprise since usually Hojo is very quiet and withdrawal from everyone.

"Hey you idiot let him go!" growled Inuyasha.

"You will not interfere in this Takahashi. Apologize to Ayame-san Urufu and I will let you go."

"God… I am sorry. I just wanted to save her from your boring self since all you do is mess around with that computer."

"Hojo-kun let him go. I am sure he didn't mean anything by it."

Hojo glared at Kouga and then Inuyasha… "Yeah I am sure he _didn't _mean anything by it." Hojo turned towards Ayame, "come on Ayame-san you have a lot of explaining to do."

Ayame gave him a nervous giggle, "Heh heh yeah lets go." She walked behind Hojo to the door which he open and held open for her. "Thank you" she said as she walked by him.

Hojo held the door open and nodded when Ayame thanked him. He waited until she left the room before turning toward the group of four to give them one last glare before leaving as well.

"That was... unexpected." said Miroku.

"Yeah usually Hojo avoid having any contact with anyone but just now he nearly broke Kouga's arm." answer Sango.

"He didn't _almost _break my arm" mumbled Kouga. "But it was usual that he is so protective of her."

"Yeah let's follow him." said Inuyasha.

Everyone nodded and went after Hojo and Ayame.

----

Hojo walked Ayame to a secluded area outside of school. He walked up to a picnic table and sat down and motion Ayame to sit down next to him.

"So what are you doing in Tokyo? I know there wasn't anything mention about you coming along as well." Hojo asked as he set up his laptop.

"Well you see…" Ayame took a big breath. "Anata was just going to leave me there in Kyoto! Can you believe it? I mean, leaving me there all by myself! You know that Nii-san just got mated so he is busy! And Shippo is coming to Tokyo too! So I was going to stay all by myself! And before you said Anata wouldn't leave me all by myself, you know who Anata left in charge of my safety? Okii-kun… **OKII **for gosh sake! I mean he is like a stiff board! And… and…"

Hojo chuckled, "I know it seems a little unfair that _#2 _was going to leave you there but I am sure there was a good reason. Did you even ask to come along?" he said as he typed something on his laptop.

"Anata said, '_No, absolutely not. This could be very dangerous and I am not going to put you in any danger that can be avoided.' _So Anata was just going to leave me there and so I snuck out later that day and got on the first train to Tokyo."

Hojo gaped at Ayame, "You mean to tell me that _#2 _doesn't even know you are here?!"

"Ah…heh…heh um no…"

"OMG! Do you know what this means! _#2 _is probably turning Kyoto upside down looking for you!" Hojo exclaimed as he patted himself down looking for his cell phone.

"So you mean to tell me that the only reason why you are here is because you are going against your 'Anata'?" asked Kouga as he plopped down next to her.

"What are you doing here Urufu-kun? And how much did you hear?" asked Ayame when she saw him next to her and his friend sit around her and Hojo-kun's table.

"Well I followed you to apologize and heard your reason for being in Tokyo. So who is this Anata of yours and why does Hojo call him _#2_?" answered Kouga.

"Well…"Ayame started.

"It is none of your business." Hojo cut in as he dialed a few numbers.

"Oi Hojo-kun who are you calling?" asked Ayame.

Hojo gave her a 'who do you think?' look, as he held the phone to his ear.

"But you can't call Anata!"

"#2 is probably worried sick!" Hojo countered.

"_Hello #2's phone Jak speaking"_

"Oh good Jakostu! Is _#2 _there?"

"_GOD NO! Ayame-chan was kidnapped and all hell broke loose! I am surprise that Okii is still in one piece!" _

"Oh really? Ayame was kidnapped you say?" Hojo said as he looked over to Ayame, who in return gave him a weak smile. "So how is _#2 _doing?"

"_Oh it was horrible! Went all over Kyoto looking for her! Nearly broke into the prison looking for that sonofabitch that nearly…you know… to Ayame last year, but Bankostu interfere before that plan went through."_

"Really? Where is_ #2 _now?"

"_I dunno … talking to Syaoron and Li-sama I think." _

"Li-sama but I thought he was in Yokohama for something?" Hojo said as he watches Ayame stiffen at the mention of _Li-sama_.

"_He was but after he heard that Ayame-chan is missing he came straight home to find out what is going on." _

"Really came all the way from Yokohama to Kyoto to look for his 'so call missing' daughter?"

"_Yeah and why the hell are you repeating everything I say? This is very important dammit!" _

"Well you see… I am looking at the so called kidnappie right now." Hojo said as he looked at her.

"_**WHAT! **You mean to tell me she is in Tokyo?! Ohoho she is in sooooooo much trouble!"_

"Yeah I know _sooooooo _much trouble. But anyway can you tell _#2 _where she is so the whole search and rescue mission can be aborted."

"_Yeah yeah tell Ayame-chan I said Hi and good luck trying to calm down #2. Oh and you probably better watch her carefully."_

"Will do…yeah bye." Hojo turned towards Ayame. "You are in sooooooo much trouble."

"Really?" she squeaked.

"You have no idea! What you did was so… so… irresponsible!"

"Well what would **you **do if you were told to stay in a place all by yourself?" Hojo gave her a dry look. "Well I guess you be the wrong person to ask since you stayed in Tokyo all by yourself…heh"

"Whatever Ayame-san…"

_Chime chime_

"It is time to go back to class." Hojo stood up with his laptop and walked towards his class with Ayame quickly following, after she gave the Inu gang a quick good bye.

"Do you really think Anata is going to be very angry?" the inu gang heard from Ayame before she walked into the building.

"What the heck was that all about?" ask Sango? Everybody shrugged, "well we better get to class too." she said as she walked towards the school building.

"Well I will tell you one thing… I am going to get this Ayame Li. All I have to do is beat up her boyfriend." said Kouga.

Everyone gave him a look and they all headed to class.

-----

**The Next Day**

Everyone sat down at their desk waiting for Morimoto-sensei to arrive.

"So Ayame I was wondering if you and I could go out sometime?"

"I am really sorry Urufu-kun but I already have someone in my life. And my Anata is very important to me."

"Hn. I bet he is a wuss, but if I challenge him and beat him will you go out with me?" Kouga asked.

Hojo scoffed at this, Ayame sent him a 'don't be rude' look, "Sure I guess if you can beat Anata."

"Yesh! I am going to beat him and make you mine!"

"Don't get your hopes up Urufu."

"What do you know Hojo?"

Hojo crossed his arms and looked the other direction. Kouga was just about to retort when the teacher came in.

"Ok class it looks like we have another new student so please sit down so he can me introduce." the teacher waited until everyone sat down, "Ok Futatsu-kun you can come in now."

A human boy about 5'8" walked into the classroom. He had long black hair, which he kept in a low ponytail, blue eyes and a long blue strap down each eye. He walked up to the classroom.

"Well my boy, introduce yourself."

"My name is Jakostu Futatsu. I am from Kyoto and I just moved here."

"Um ok… now where to sit you. Do you know anyone?" Jak nodded. "Oh is there an empty seat by them?" the teacher asked, and once again Jak nodded. "You may go sit by them."

Jakostu walk down the first row and sat himself behind Hojo and next to Ayame. "Hey man, how's it going?" Jak asked Hojo.

"Good."

Jak turned towards Ayame, "Hi Ayame-chan!"

"Hi Jakostu-kun."

Everyone in class turn towards the threesome, and all wonder how they all know each other.

----

**Lunch**

"So Ayame-chan you ditch Kyoto huh?" Jak asked as he sat down at the picnic table that Hojo and Ayame sat the day before.

"Yeah… I mean I didn't want to stay there by myself. Anata was being so unfair."

"#2 was just looking out for you." Hojo said.

She turns towards him and stuck out her tongue, "whatever, Anata is mean I say, MEAN!"

"So why don't you leave him and go out with me?" Koga said and he again plopped down next to her while the rest of the group sat themselves.

"I can't do that, I adore my Anata. Don't you have or had someone you love so much?"

"Of course I do, I am looking at her right now."

"Don't be ridiculous, how can you fall in love at first site?!"

Hojo and Jak laughed, "You did!"

Ayame glared at them, "That was a totally different situation!"

Sango looked at her, "how so?"

Jak still laughing, "#2 was like her night in shining armor! Ne Ayame-chan?"

Ayame sighed, "Yeah Anata came and saved me at the nic of time when I was being harass by these thugs. Oh it was so amazing! Anata stood there when the thugs were all beaten to a pulp with the wind blowing and the moon shining…" Ayame stopped talking and went into a blushing trance.

"So the only reason she is with him is because of the code." asked Koga.

"Basically, that and hello are you looking at her! She is totally gaga over #2" answered Jak.

"So if I really do beat him, she has to go out with me."

"Yep, and I give you my best wishes, and what is your favorite flower? "

"Why? "

"So I can bring them when I visit you in the hospital" said Jak.

Koga stood up "what the hell makes you say that!"

"Don't get offended, it is just every one who challenges #2 have ended up in the hospital."

Hojo nodded, "yep and one guy was in physical therapy for like a year."

Ayame snapped out of her trance, "yeah but he totally deserved it though!"

"So… you really like him don't you Ayame-san." asked Miroku.

Ayame nodded, "yep Anata is the special person I am always thinking about _sigh _don't any of you have someone like that?"

Inuyasha nodded quietly to himself.

"You have some Takahashi-san?!"

Inuyasha looked up at Ayame, "yeah but she is gone now."

"Oh… you must have really cared about her huh?"

"…yeah…"

_Scoffs_ "yeah right…" mumble Hojo.

Inuyasha stood up, "WHAT? You want to fight?!"

Hojo stood up and faced up to the challenge.

"Hojo that is enough!" Jak said in a surprisingly stern voice.

"Yes it is pointless to fight over such matters." said Miroku.

Hojo gave him a hard glare "Well maybe some care more that others, eh Hoshi?"

"Don't take it out on him!" cried Sango.

Hojo glared at her and then everyone else and stormed off.

"Sorry." mumble Jak as he got up and followed him.

_In the distant_

"Are you trying to blow that cover you idiot?!"

"What! They make me so mad. That jackass had the balls to say he cared after…

_Fades into the distance_

"What was that all about? Hojo-kun is usually so docile and just now he was about to ripe your head off." Ayame stood up, "I apologies for his actions, and I am going to go see what is wrong so Ja ne!" She then ran off to follow Hojo and Jak.

Koga watch as she too faded from site. "Hey man you ok?"

"…yeah…" Inuyasha answered looking into space, "I am going to go ahead I'll see you in class."

"It is still hard on him." whispered Sango, "he still blames himself."

Miroku mumble "it is his fault." he stood him "well I am also going to class, are you two coming?"

Koga and Sango nodded and started to follow.

"Hey Miroku?"

"Yeah"

"Do you know why Hojo hates you more then us?"

Miroku paused during mid- step, "yeah"

Sango looked at him, "and…"

Miroku glance over his shoulder, "and… what?" and continued walking.

Koga and Sango looked at each other with sad eyes. Something is going on with two of their closest friends and there is nothing that they can do about it.

End of this chapter…

Wow that took forever… but it is out. And it is a whoopin 13 pages long.

Happy Holidays!

I will try to get the next chapter out before I leave to go back to school, but it probably won't be as long.

Until next time

Keep happy and safe

Fuienu-chan

_**Next Chapter: Enter 'Anata'**_

Review review review!


	3. Enter 'Anata'

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Well I just uploaded the 2nd chapter, and just starting this one…so this chapter is probably not going to be as long and it might have a few grammer problems so I apologize in advance. I just wanted to get this out before I leave so yeah...

Also since I just uploaded the 2nd chapter I really can't answer any question, if there are any, about that chapter. But I will try to answer them somehow.

Well I think that is about it… on with the story.

----

_Chapter 3: Enter 'Anata' _

_**The next day**_

Ayame, Hojo, and Jak were sitting in class waiting for Morimoto-sensei to arrive.

"Ayame will you please stop fidgeting it is making me nervous."

Ayame looked over to Jak, "But Anata is coming and I'm scared."

"Why?"

The threesome looked over to the arrivals, the Inu gang.

"I mean he isn't going to hit or yell at you is he?"

The threesome gave Koga a stupid look.

"Of course not! Anata has never raise a hand at me, nor yell at me. Yes Anata has spoken sternly at me but never yell. I am nervous that Anata is going to send me home. Not to mention what my family is going to do."

Hojo looked at her, "this is what you get for being irrational."

Ayame stuck her tongue out at him. "Whatever…"

"Don't worry about is Ayame-chan, the worst that is going to happen is #2 is going to scold you. And your family isn't going to overreact because #2 probably talked it over. You know #2 spoils you, Ne? Calm down." Jak said trying to calm her.

"You think? Oh but I don't want Anata to be mad at me!"

"Then you should have done what #2 told you to do."

"Mou Hojo-kun you are mean too!"

"I am not mean, I just think things through. If you had you would have probably figured that #2 would have sent for you in about a week anyway. You know #2 doesn't trust any else with your protection, other then Bank's, for too long anyway."

Jak and Ayame stared at Hojo as he said that.

"You know Ayame-chan that is probably true. You could have avoided all of this. Heh heh funny huh? …Ayame-chan?"

"This sucks and NO it is not funny!" pouted Ayame.

"So I get to meet this mysterious Anata of your today right?"

Ayame looked up at Koga, "Yep Anata is transferring to this school today!"

"Yep and I can issue my challenge to him today to as well."

"I dunno about that Urufu, I mean #2 is probably in a really bad mood so you might want to wait."

"And why is that Hojo?"

"Yeah man Hojo is right, with the whole Ayame thing and the fact that #2 hates Tokyo, #2's tolerance level is probably shot." answered Jak, "I mean unless you want to be put in a coma."

"Yeah #2 really loses it when #2 gets pissed off."

"Yeah Urufu-kun, that and the only people who can calm Anata down is in Kyoto. So it might be a little dangerous to anger Anata."

"Whatever… I ain't scared."

"Teacher is here so everyone sit down." Morimoto-sensei said as he walked into the room. "Well it seems we have another transfer student today from Kyoto but the office said that they are going to be late since they had to check in a few relatives into the junior high next door so we will have to wait to might them. But in the mean time take out your homework from yesterday…"

----

_**Next door that the junior high**_

Five people stood outside of Shikon Junior High, 4 in the Junior High uniform, 2 boys and 2 girls, while the eldest of the 4 wore the boy's uniform of Shikon High.

"All right are you guys all set?"

"Yes #2 don't worry about it. I got in all under control." answered the wolf-demon with green eyes and auburn hair and tail.

"Yeah right Shippo, Nee-chan why is it so important that we befriend Takahashi-chan and Tajia-kun? I mean wouldn't it be easier for you since they already know you?" asked the human boy with blue eyes, who looks a lot like the High School student.

"It is a little complicated but just do it as Bank wants. But remember no to blow you cover to soon k."

"Yes" the 4 Munchkins answered.

"All right I got to go check in myself but I will you later at home, Good Luck you guys. Souta call if anything happens."

Souta nodded as he watch is second older sister run off to the high school next door.

"Hey Souta, you think #2 will be ok?"

"Yeah…Nee-chan is tough; she won't let those idiots ruin her life again." Souta turned towards his 3 friends, "Well let's not keep that class waiting. Come on. Kanna-chan do you need me to hold your books for you?"

Kanna gave a 'don't call me chan look' and walked ahead of him.

Souta laugh and went after her.

"They have a weird relationship, huh Shippo?" asked Souten.

Shippo walked a little ahead and said, "No weirder then ours." before he ran after Souta and Kanna.

"HEY what was that suppose to mean??!" shouted Souten as she followed him.

----

_**Shikon High 8:30 am**_

The human female walked down the hall of Shikon High, towards Morimoto-sensei's classroom.

"_This is going to be an interesting year."_ she thought as she wondered back to what Bankostu had told her. According to him, he had place herself, along with Hojo and Jak, in the same classroom with the 4 heirs to 4 of Japan's biggest companies. _'If what he said is true, then everyone from my past will be there.' _she thought to herself again as she kept walking. She stopped when she past the trophy case. She turned and looked at it.

There were mostly academic trophies since this is what the school was known for. Such as spelling bees, academic decathlons, debates, and what not, but surprisingly, there were many big kendo trophies.

She knew the first three was won when Sessouhmaru Takahashi attended here; however, she thought for sure the school would have once again gone unnoticed in the kendo world once the eldest Takahashi graduated but obviously they did not.

'_I wonder who won the last two trophies.' _she walked closer to read the name.

_Inuyasha Takahashi _

'_Bloodly figures, like he would be out done by his big brother!' _she thought to herself.

She kept looking through the schools many academic achievements when she notice that there were other sports trophy, _'let's see who won these'_

_**All-Japanese Track Star**_

_Koga Urufu _

_Of Shikon High School_

_Sophomore and Junior year_

_**Top Japanese Rugby Player of the Year**_

_Captain:_

_Miroku Hoshi_

_Of Shikon High School_

_Sophomore and Junior year_

_**All-Japanese Special Karate Star**_

_Sango Tajia_

_Of Shikon High School _

_Sophomore and Junior year_

"_UGH! Bloody figures that I go to the school that the four of them are practically gods here! I **HATE** Tokyo!' _ The female thought with a huff when she turned away from the display case and continued walking to her homeroom class.

_----_

_**In Morimoto-sensei's classroom**_

"Ayame-chan? Why are you glancing at the door every 2 minutes?"

Ayame turn towards Jak, "don't you think Anata is taking a really long time to get here? I mean it has already been 30 minutes."

'Li-san and Futatsu-kun is there something you would like to sure with the classroom?" asked Morimoto-sensei with a raised eyebrow.

"Um…" Ayame was about to answer when the door was knocked. Morimoto-sensei raised his finger as a sign to 'hold on' as he went to answer the door.

Everyone eye's followed him as he open the door. They all saw his eyes widen and he sputter for a moment before he stepped out of the room completely and closing the soundproof door behind him.

Ayame let out a sigh of relief, "that was close."

"I wonder who it is," Inuyasha wonder out loud.

"It was Anata!"

Inuyasha arched an eyebrow, "and how would you know?"

Ayame shrugged, "I just do. Ne Jak?"

"Yep, no doubt about it. #2 always saves you in the nic of time. Ne Ayame-chan?"

Ayame nodded her head with a happy giggle.

"#2's timing is unmatched when it comes to Ayame-san's safety." said Hojo as he stared at the door.

"So Ayame…" Koga began from behind Inuyasha, "what is your Anata's name anyway? We barely know anything about him. What are we suppose to call him when we meet him?"

"Higurashi" answered Ayame before Hojo and Jak could stop her.

Inuyasha, Koga, Miroku, and Sango froze at the sound of that name.

Ayame saw this and asked "What is the matter?" Ignoring the 'shut the hell up' looks Jak and Hojo were sending her.

Miroku smiled, "It is nothing… it is just that we knew someone with that last name as well."

Ayame smiled, "Maybe you already know Anata then! Anata was from Tokyo originally ..." Ayame glanced over to Hojo and Jak, who were giving her the signal to shut up for that pass minute. "What is it?" she asked. The two of them groan and shook their head never mind. "Okay… back to what I was saying, Anata was originally from Tokyo before moving to Kyoto."

Sango shook her head, "No… the Higurashi we knew was a girl."

Ayame smiled, "Oh but Anata is…" she was interrupted with the classroom door was open.

----

Morimoto-sensei was lecturing the class when he heard whispers coming from Li and Fatatsu. 'Li-san and Futatsu-kun is there something you would like to sure with the classroom?" he turned to ask them.

Li-san was about to answer when there was a knock on the door. He told her to wait when he went to answer the door.

'_Wonder if this is the infamous Anata I have been hearing about for the past two days.' _he wondered to himself.

He opens the door and sure enough there was a student standing there in a male uniform. He was about to tell him to come in, when he took a whiff of student's scent. He sputtered for a moment. Even though the student in front of him was wearing a male's uniform, the student himself was a girl, which meant that _she _is wearing the wrong uniform. He quickly shut the door and walked into the hallway.

"Excuse me dear but they are strict rules about uniform here, and I am afraid that you are wearing the wrong one."

"No… this is the school's uniform I am wearing." answered the student.

'_Cheeky girl isn't she?', "_Well yes, but since you are a female I will have to asked that you please change into a female uniform."

"No I talked to the Dean of the school, and have special permission to wear the boy's uniform for as long as I see fit."

Morimoto-sensei grumble something to himself in Dragon-ese (Dragon-language, get it? Ese, like Vietnam**_ese_**. Ok I will shut up now) "Now listen here young lady, you will change into the girl's uniform until you can show me proof that you have permission to wear anything other wise! Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, I will go to the Dean's office now, and maybe I should inform him that you are speaking and calling your students such rude names while I am there."

Morimoto-sensei eyes got wide. "You understood what I was saying?"

The student nodded.

"But it is nearly impossible for a non-Dragon demon to understand our language. And you dear are definitely 100 human."

"Well you see sensei I am a very special human with many special gifts. And I am curtain that you will see some of them soon."

"I see… I guess I can't mutter things under my breath anymore."

"No I don't really care… do as you please, but if I may say so sensei…"

Morimoto looked at her while he ran a hand through his hair, "Hn?"

"Maybe we should go into the classroom since we have been out here for awhile."

"Oh! Yes, right, follow me." he said as he open the door to come back into the classroom.

----

"Class…" Morimoto-sensei said as he walked into the classroom, "I like you to meet your new classmate. Come on in dear."

'_Dear?'_ thought everyone in class beside 3 people.

The class watched as a _pretty boy_ as one would say walked into the classroom.

The _boy_ stood about 5'6" with unusually long hair for a human male, which was tied at the nape of the neck much like Jak's. Also similar for Jak, he had two strips on both side of his face. But instead of going from the eye down and in blue, it went from the jaw up and in red. Even though he is wearing a male's uniform, and it obviously fit; in fact, it fitted so well that it was showing curves that a male should not have. Confusing most of the classroom.

He walked to the front of the class and everyone took a good look and for those who can took a good whiff of him, and then towards Ayame, who looked beyond thrilled, only to become more confused.

Morimoto-sensei sensing the dilemma of his students decided to break the silence, "Well, my dear. Introduce yourself."

"Higurashi Kagome, it is a pleasure, I'm sure." she answered in a very calm and cool but very **_female _**voice.

"WHAT!?" cried the class and a "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" from a very confused inu-hanyou, while two human males burst into laughter.

-----

Well that is it, end of the chapter. Couldn't you just picture Inuyasha's expression just then? He he…

I dunno when the next chapter is going to be updated since I am going back to my apartment tomorrow and I don't have any internet! WOE IS ME!! I probably use my uncle or boyfriend's computer or something. But don't you people worry! I will not take as long as I did last time to update! _Mutters _I hope…

JA NE!

Fuienu-chan

_**Next chapter…"Problems… problems…PROBLEMS!"**_

Review review review! PLU-LEASE!!!


	4. Problems…problems…PROBLEMS!

Disclaimer: See first chapter

AN: Here is the 4th chapter… I am going to go for a little humor in this chapter and a little drama. There is also going to be a fight scene in this chapter. I hope it everything turns out okay…

I am going to sketch a few scenes from this story out. (If school doesn't get in the way) You can find them on

d e v i a n t . c o m

under the same name, if you are interested. (Yes you are!)

Onward to chapter 4!

_Chapter 4: Problems…problems…PROBLEMS! _

Kagome introduce herself to the classroom only to be met by opened mouth stares.

'_This is a **pleasure**…' _

At the sound of laughter she turned to face Jak and Hojo. She rolled her eyes.

'_Nothings changed about those two.'_

She turn to look at Ayame, who looked ecstatic to see her. She gave her a small smile, but then sent her a look that said you are still in trouble.

She gave a smirk when she turn to look at the four people sitting behind Ayame.

She gave Koga and Sango the look over and stop slightly to stare at Miroku. When she got to Inuyasha she gave him a look.

'_So we meet again… after 3 years…_'

"_Cough cough_" Kagome turned to look at Morimoto-sensei. Morimoto-sensei turned his head away from her and grunted a few times. Kagome raised an eyebrow, and gave a quick nod. (1)

"Okay… Higurashi-san I assume you want the seat in front of Li-san, so please take your seat."

Kagome nodded and walked towards her seat, well aware that every eyes followed her.

"Well now that the introductions are over with let try and get back to our lesson today." said Morimoto-sensei.

_**Lunchtime**_

Kagome, Hojo, Jak, and Ayame were all sitting at the lunch table. Kagome was pacing back and forth talking to Ayame, who was just sitting there listening intending, or so Kagome thought.

"Do you know how irresponsible your actions were? You had everyone in Kyoto worried sick, and your father… nearly had a heart attack when he heard you were missing. You know with that lunatic running around you were in great danger and… Ayame are you even listening?" Kagome asked when she looked at her.

Ayame gave her a happy nod and a big smile.

Jak place his head in his hand…"you know Kag; everything you are saying to her is going in one ear and out the other."

Hojo nodded his head in agreement. "She has been looking forward to your arrival. She is too happy that you are here that she can't pay attention to anything you are saying."

Kagome sighed, "I guess…" She sat down next to her, "but I am glad you are safe."

Ayame grabbed her arm and hugged it. "I am so glad you are here."

"Me too…"

"_INUYAHSA! Calm down before you go talk to her!"_

"_Dammit, Muttface! Are you trying to scare her off again?"_

"_Shut up you stupid wolf! And will both of you get off me already!" Inuyasha shouted._

Kagome and everyone look ahead of them and saw Koga and Miroku trying to hold Inuyasha back as he march towards them.

"I see he hasn't change." she said to Hojo.

"You would be surprise at how much he changed, Kagome."

Kagome gave him an unbelievable look over her shoulder, "You don't say…?"

"Anata, you know Takahashi-kun?"

"More or less… unfortunately."

Ayame gave her a confuse look, "What do you mean? Takahashi-kun seems pretty nice." she said, looking at Inuyasha, only to see him throw Miroku off and punch Koga in the stomach. "Well most of the time…I guess…"

Kagome didn't take her eyes off of Inuyasha, who was getting real close to her, "Well… it is pretty complicated."

_Huff huff _"What the hell is going on?"

"Why Inuyasha, not even a hello after a 3 year hiatus?"

"Don't you get smart with me woman! You disappear for 3 years and then turn up wearing a male uniform with…" pointing to Ayame. "I believe I deserve an explanation!"

"You act like I just up and disappeared suddenly. We stopped talking for about a month before I moved, Hojo and the Teachers knew of my departure way before I actually left. So if you didn't know it is totally your fault and you have no one to blame but yourself."

"You know what I mean!" Inuyasha looked down and whisper, "You didn't say anything to me at all before you left."

Kagome lean back onto the lunch table, "didn't know that you cared then."

Inuyasha looked up, "Look I…I…"

Kagome gave him a _'please continue'_ look.

Inuyasha gave her a desperate look, "I was young… I didn't know what I was doing…and…"

Kagome quickly glance around, "whatever Takahashi…" Kagome said as she stood up, and completely missed the hurt look Inuyasha had when she called him by his sir name. Kagome slowly walked away, not before she made the signal for the rest of the group to stay. "I am back in Tokyo for business, so I would appreciate it if you keep your contact with me to a minimal. I don't need any distractions."

Everyone watched as she walked towards the middle of the field outside the school, and made a confuse look when she started to duck and move out of the way, of what seem to be nothing.

"I know that you are here… what is it that you want?" Kagome said when she got to the middle of the field.

_Tsk tsk _"Is that how you greet an old friend."

"I wouldn't exactly call you a friend. More like a pest, who I can get rid of."

"_Hehe…_interesting seeing how it was you, who came to Tokyo."

Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga, and Ayame gave each other a confuse look, wondering who Kagome is talking to. Then they all turned to Jak and Hojo who were sending each other _'it can't be' _looks. There was a big gust of wind that blinded everyone for a second. When they turned to Kagome again they saw her staring at something in the sky, and when they followed her line of vision, they saw a scantily dress girl standing in mid-air.

"Yura, what did I do to be honored by your presences?"

"Nothing Kagome-chan…I just thought that maybe we can finish what we started back in Kyoto, is all."

"And where would that be?" asked Kagome.

Yura blushed, "surely you don't expect a lady to say, and in front of all these people no less."

"_WHAT?" _shouted Ayame as to turn towards to Jak and Hojo for answers. They were both shaking their heads indicating that they don't know what she is talking about.

Yura turn her head towards Ayame, who in return glared at her. "Surely she cannot be who you left me for, was it?"

"You say it like we had something going on,"

"Oh you wound me Kagome-chan. After all we have been through, how can you be so cruel?"

"If what you are talking about is you trying to chop off my head, then I believe I am not missing out on anything special."

"Oh…but we were having so much fun in the process though. Maybe we should start up again… beginning with me chopping off your pretty little wolf demon's head." Yura said as she shot out an invisible force towards Ayame.

"Your fight is with me!" shouted Kagome as she grabbed whatever Yura flung towards Ayame and gave it a hard tug causing Yura to lose her balance and fall to the ground. (2)

"How dare you treat a lady with such brute force." cried Yura, while she got off the ground. "You will…pay!" Yura flick her wrist towards Kagome.

Kagome quickly dodge the attacks and started to run towards Yura. Her finger tips started to glow and grow like claws. She slashed at Yura, cutting the front of her dress as she step back to dodge.

Yura frown and quickly jump into the air. "You will notice that I am not going to be easily beaten." Yura raised her right hand into the air and a sword materializes in her hand. "I will not underestimate you just because you are a human!" Yura smiled, "You might have many powers that make you formidable but you are still a human, and compassion will be your downfall."

"What?" said Kagome.

Yura gave her an evil smile and turn towards Ayame, and quickly threw the sword in her direction.

Ayame saw the sword coming towards her but was too shock to jump out of the way. She quickly closes her eyes preparing for impact, but nothing happen. She slowly opens her eyes, "Anata!"

Kagome was kneeling a few yards in front of her with the sword through her left shoulder.

"As predicted…you played hero." Yura said as she quickly pulled the sword back, Kagome still attached to it. She maneuvered it to pin Kagome to the school wall at her eye level. (Remember she is in the air) "You are growing soft. You know you shouldn't feel any compassion for anyone, especially in your field of work. People like myself might use it against you. And you won't be able to do anything about it."

Inuyasha and Miroku made a move to go save Kagome.

"No don't move!" cried Hojo.

"What! Are you blind! Kagome needs our help."

"Please… Kagome is fine." said Jak. "But if you want to be slice into little pieces go right ahead." everyone (besides Hojo) gave him a confused look. Jak sighed and hit the tree he was standing next to, hard, causing leaves to rain down on them. He looked up at the leaves, everyone else not knowing what to do following his lead.

"What the hell!" shouted Koga.

"The leaves are being sliced up?" asked Miroku.

"Yura is a hair demon." started Hojo, "she controlled millions strands of hair."

"There is a spell on them so no one can see them unless they have unusually high spiritual powers, like Kagome. So we are completely useless. It would be best if we stay in this one spot so Kagome has one less thing to worry about." said Jak. Hojo nodded in agreement.

"But Anata is hurt."

"Like I said Kagome is fine. She has sustain worst injures and walked away from it." said Jak.

"What the hell! Kagome doesn't like to fight so how can she get so injured?" asked Inuyasha.

Hojo looked at him, "Kagome has change a great deal since the last time you saw her, Takahashi."

Inuyasha huffed and turn back towards Kagome.

"Why did you choose to protect a demon? Usually isn't it the other way around? The demon protecting the human, and here you are protecting a _female_ demon. It doesn't make any sense."

"I didn't ask you to get what I am doing. I asked you what you want."

"Nothing really…but you know money. A girl has to make a living. But I do like to enjoy myself while I work. Let see how you react when you see your beloved wolf demon being burn, ne?"

"What!"

Yura again turns towards Ayame and shot out five rows of fire towards her.

Ayame stared wide eyed at the fire, "Oh my…"Ayame was quickly pushed out of the way by Hojo.

Everyone watch in amazement as Hojo held out his hand the fire stopped moving and slowly dissipated.

Yura growled, "A pyro!"(3) Yura quickly turn towards Kagome. "You knew!"

Kagome smiled "of course I knew" she said. Kagome then started to float and phase through the sword.

Yura looked at Kagome wide eyed. "Wha…?"

"You're not the only one who learned a few new tricks." Kagome said now right in front of Yura, "1 year is a long time Yura…" Kagome's hand shot out and grabbed Yura neck. "Why are you doing this? If I remember correctly you said that you quit. So why then are you attacking me?"

Yura trying to pry Kagome's hand off, choke out something.

Kagome eyes widen a bit and she let go.

Yura started coughing, "This is the only way. The prize for your head can pay for it." Yura said as she got into another attack stance.

Hojo looked towards the three people who were demon decent. "Did any of you hear what she said?"

All three of them shook their head no.

"Is it important? I mean Anata is going to win right?"

"I dunno…" Jak said. "Whatever Yura said really affected Kagome. She is completely on the defense."

"You mean she isn't attacking Yura?" asked Miroku as he watch Kagome dodge another attack from Yura.

"Well she isn't, and she is totally capable of winning this fight hands down. Even though Yura said she got better, Kagome is still much stronger" said Hojo.

"Well… maybe she is toying with her." said Koga.

"No. Kagome isn't like that. She likes to finish a fight as fast as possible." said Jak. "What do you think she is doing? She is really taking a lot of unnecessary hits." Jak asked Hojo.

"I dunno… I hope she knows what she is doing. This is going to attract a lot of people."

"Don't worry! Anata always think things through. She knows exactly what she is doing! We just have to believe in her!"

Hojo smiled and whisper, "So optimistic…I remember when she was like that too…"

Jak, the only one who heard him, turn towards Hojo and patted his back in a comforting jester.

"_What the hell am I going to do…?" _Kagome thought to herself as she dodges other attack by Yura. _"If I don't think of something quick…someone might see…"_

"If you kill me isn't that a bit hypocritical of you? I mean the last time we met you said you are moving to Tokyo to start a new life… and here we are doing the same thing!"

"I don't care… I am not going to be alone again dammit! And your death is the only way that can happen."

"What makes you so sure he is going to pay you? He turned his back to you the first time I beat you, what makes you think he isn't going to do it again?"

"I dunno! Agh! Shut up and fight me dammit!" Yura scream unleashing a fiery of attacks.

"_She isn't going to listen to reason, but I can't fight her now. Damn… she is right; compassion is going to be my downfall." _Kagome thought to herself, while half-heartedly dodging Yura's attacks. _"Think…there has got to be someway I can get her to stop and listen."_

"**_ANATA!"_ **

Kagome looked up, only to be caught and strung up by Yura's hair. "Shit…"

"You are not paying attention to me!" Yura said as she skewered Kagome. "I don't need your pity. I don't need you to die on purpose… I can kill you with my own skills."

Kagome cough up some blood, "who said anything about losing…" Kagome started to pull of the hair that was holding her up until they broke, and she landed on the ground. Kagome materialize a curve sword in each hand and got into a stance. "Ok… let's do this for real."

"Shit Kagome is going to pass out from the blood lose before she can finish the fight." said Miroku.

"Kagome is going to be fine, though I don't know what she is planning." said Jak.

"What do you mean she is fine? Can you see she was just stabbed again?" Inuyasha said.

"If you would think properly… a normal human would have probably passed out from the first stab. Physically Kagome is fine. What I am worried about is what she is planning." said Hojo.

"_Okay I only have one shot at this… because she won't fall for in twice." _Kagome thought as she stares at a spot over the school.

"I thought you said we were fighting for real!" cried Yura as she tried to tie Kagome up again with hair.

"I did…" Kagome quickly deflect the attack and flung an odufu at Yura, freezing her in mid-air. Kagome held the two handles of the sword together and it started to glow; when it was finish the swords now join together to form a bow. Kagome pulled back on the bow and a glowing string appeared. Kagome aim towards Yura and an arrow materialize in her hand. "This ends now." she said as she released the blue-glowing arrow.

The arrow sailed threw the air right towards Yura's head…

…only to fly over her head.

"SHE MISSED!" cried everyone.

"How the hell can she miss? She been studying archery since she was like 3!" cried Miroku.

"How did you know Hoshi-kun? Anata has never showed any outsiders before."

"Yeah even I didn't know." said Inuyasha.

"Uh…" Miroku began looking at Kagome. "…LOOK OUT! She is breaking through the odufu!"

"That was a really good trick. Using your miko powers like that. I always thought you left the miko thing to your sister. You always did use all the different demon energy you have absorbed into your body." Yura said as she broke threw the spell. "But you well regret missing your only chance to kill me!"

Kagome look up towards her and smiled. "Who said I missed?"

"What!" Yura looked over to where the arrow landed only to see her hair nest being melted and the invisibility spell for her hair broken. Yura looked over to Kagome. "YOU BTCH!"

"We can see the hair now." said Koga.

"Shit good thing we didn't move, we would have been sliced up into pieces." said Miroku looking at the hair caged around them.

"Why would Kagome break the invisibility spell? Does she want us to help?" ask Jak.

"No it can't be…if she did, she would have done it sooner. There has to be another reason." said Hojo.

"You will pay!" Yura cried as she charged towards an unmoving Kagome.

Kagome smiled and held up her right hand, and a red skull appeared in it.

Yura stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Kagome in horror. "Wh…What are you doing? How did you get that…give it back to me! That is…" Yura stopped in mid-sentence.

"…your life-force." finish Kagome. "I really don't like playing dirty but I have no choice." Kagome held up her left hand and a closed envelope appeared. "You are going to take this letter to #1 in Kyoto. You do remember #1 don't you?"

Yura nodded, "You are making me play messenger?"

"No…what you told me is kind of a soft spot for me, so I am going to make you a deal."

"What do you mean?"

"I understand what you are going through better then anyone, so you can say that I am helping."

"Why? I was just trying to kill you a moment ago why would you help?"

"Humf…I am not stupid. I am going to hold on to this." indicating to the skull. "And you are going to work for me."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Like I said, I will hold on to this until I feel that your debt is repaid, and then it will be return to you, unharmed. Of course you will work exclusively for me. You will take no orders from anyone else, including #1. Do we have a deal?"

"Why do I have to take that to #1 then?"

"In the current position and location that I am in, I can't make the arrangements needed, but naturally #1 can, so you have to take this to him and he will take care of everything."

"When will I start working then?"

"Immediately, but it will be awhile before I have anything for you to do." Kagome held out the letter. "So do we have a deal?"

Yura grabbed the letter. "You better keep that somewhere safe."

"I will." Kagome flick her wrist and the skull slowly disappeared in a swirled of sparkles. "No one will be able to touch it besides myself."

Yura nodded and gathered what was left of her hair and formed it into a ball of hair. "Well then I am off…Ja Ne Kagome-chan!"

Sango (bet you were wonder where she was huh?) ran outside towards the group, holding a large first aid kit. "Morimoto-sensei and I saw everything! He made sure no one else came and I brought a first aid kit. We need to bandage her up quickly and take her to the hospital!" Sango set the kit on the picnic table and ran towards Kagome.

Kagome stood there and watch Yura left until she felt someone violently tugging her right arm. "Tijia-san?" she asked as Sango dragged her to the table where everyone was watching.

When the got there Sango quickly unbutton Kagome's bloody outer jacket, and started to work on her collared shirt underneath.

"Wh…what the hell are you doing!" cried Kagome as she tried to stopped her, while everyone else watch dumbfounded.

"What does it look like! We have to get these wounds bandaged up and take you to the hospital!" Sango said not looking up, "UGH! This isn't working." Sango quickly stood up, "I'll just rip it off!"

"WHAT!" scream Kagome this time trying to push her away but it only helped in the process.

_**RRRRRIP!**_

Sango blinked a few times while holding the front of Kagome's shirt.

Kagome stood there wearing nothing but slacks and a bra, with her hands on her hips. In the background, Hojo, Jak, and Ayame started to snicker and soon it turn into full laugher, while Inuyasha and Koga stared at Kagome with their eyes wide open, and Miroku looking ever which way, as long as it wasn't at Kagome.

"Wh…where are your wounds?" Sango asked as she stared at Kagome's flawless body, which didn't have any scars, let alone large open wounds.

"They healed. Which is more then I can say for my uniform that you ripped apart." said Kagome.

Sango looked at the tattered jacket on the ground and the piece of shirt in her hand. She quickly hid the shirt behind her back and gave a nervous giggled "S…Sorry."

"Come on Anata…she was just trying to help."

"Well that is all good and well, but what am I going to wear for the rest of the day?" Kagome said, but then a jacket was draped over her shoulder.

"Y…you might catch a cold…and um… you can put on you sweater for PE…I am sure Morimoto-sensei would understand." Miroku said.

Kagome gave him a weird look, while Inuyasha, Koga, and Sango look at him with wide, unbelieving eyes. He just dressed a practically naked girl instead of groping her.

"Thanks…" Kagome started, "but this still doesn't change anything between us." Kagome pulled the jacket tighter over her body and started to walk towards the gym. Ayame pick up the forgotten blooded jacket off the floor and quickly bowed to the still shock gang followed Kagome. Hojo and Jak followed last but not before giving Miroku a looked.

Miroku stared after them as they disappear from sight.

"What the hell was that all about?" asked Sango.

"Yeah man usually you are asking girls to bare your child and shit, why the hell did you do that? It is so not like you." said Koga.

"It is complicated." Miroku said as she started to walk off.

Inuyasha quickly grabbed him and turn him around to face him. "What did she mean when she said, 'still doesn't change anything between us'? What are you to her!"

"None of you damn business!" Inuyasha started to growl at him. Miroku sighed "I am not trying to steal her away from you, even though you guys are not together. It is complicated. Just drop it ok…" Miroku then turned around and walked away.

"He is so depress. So different for him." said Sango.

Koga nodded and both of them walked after him. Inuyasha stayed a little longer. "When did things become so complicated?" he asked to the sky and walked after his friends.

TBC

Well here are the notes a plugged into the story

(1) Morimoto-sensei was talking to Kagome in Dragon-ese. He was asking her if she was ok. The reason why he said it is because he didn't what the rest of the class to know what he was saying since Kagome is the only person in the classroom that understands Dragon-ese. That is why she nodded.

(2) Yura shot out hair at Ayame. No one could see it but Kagome. The hair were still attach to Yura's hand that is why when Kagome pulled it, Yura fell.

(3) I made Hojo COOL! He is still human but he has special element power. He can control fire. If I remember correctly pyro means fire, but I could be mistaken.

Well that is it for this chapter. 13 pages!

Well there was the battle scene, and the funny shirt scene. Also what is Miroku's relationship with Kagome? And #1 is mention in chapter 1, he is the boss man.

Well until next time!

Fuienu-chan

Next Chapter: Boy-girl turns Girl girl?

Review Review!


	5. Boygirl turns Girlgirl? Part 1

**Disclaimer: See first chapter**

**AN: **Well here is the fifth chapter, I had a serious writers block, well not really I just didn't know how to start the chapter. So yeah… but now that is over and done with.

On a side note, I just wanted you to know that Jak, Ayame, Kagome and the Munchkins (Sota, Kanna, Shippo, and Souten) live in one big house. Hojo lives somewhere else, and that will be reveal later.

Oh pictures… I drew up the uniforms for the High School, the ones that Kagome and them wears. I haven't drawn the middle school ones, the ones that Souta and them wears, but I will get to that. I also have a picture of Morimoto-sensei up, since I didn't explain him at all. And there are a couple of scene pictures up.

You can find him at www (dot) deviantart (dot) com under the same name, Fuienu-chan.

* * *

Chapter 5: Boy-girl turns Girl-girl? 

Part One:Looking the Part.

"Ugh… first day of class was a bitch." groan Kagome when they got home.

"So #2, why did you let Yura go, any way? And to #1 no less." ask Jak.

"It shall be reveal soon."

"Anata… what were you and Morimoto-sensei talking about when class was over?"

"Nothing really…I just filled him in a little, so he knew what was going on."

**Eariler**

_"Higurashi-san, what was that fight all about during lunch? You just got here and you are already causing trouble. It shall not be tolerated here at Shikon High. We are a well renowned private school in Japan, and many of our students are children of wealthy families and their parents will not be happy if they learn that their kids are put in danger." said Morimoto-sensei._

_"Well even if I said it wasn't my fault, it wouldn't make any difference. But I can say that it was not my intention that, that particular battle takes place on school ground. I will try to not fight on school ground anymore, but I am not going to make any promises since it is usually the other people who start the fight. "_

_Morimoto started to growl…"If this insolence does not stop immediately I will consult the Dean!"_

_"The Dean is already aware of my particular problem. Just so you know sensei I don't even have to go to school, since I already finish high-school and college."_

_"Nani?"_

_"I have a Master in business and many other degrees. I do not need any permission from anyone. The only reason I am here is business because let me assure you, sir, I do not like Tokyo."_

_"What kind of business?"_

_"You are familiar with the recent attacks on multi-million dollar gurus and their families?"_

_"Yes… being a teacher to most of their children I am quite familiar with it… wait a minute… are you responsible…!"_

_"No! But I am looking into it and since most of the attacks have been happening in Tokyo, I was force…I mean assign here."_

_"And let me guess, Futatsu, Hojo, and Li are in this also?"_

_"Jak and Hojo, yes. Ayame sunk off toTokyo once I told her to stay in Kyoto."_

_"Well since I do want the attacks to stop, I will help you out as much as I can, but I still don't want you to be completely out of control."_

_"Understood."_

_

* * *

_**Next day in class**

Hojo sat at his desk, waiting for Kagome and the others to show up.

"Eh Hojo…why you so nervous?" asked Koga.

"I…I am not nervous." said Hojo.

"Yeah… and the sky is not blue…"

"Shut up! It is none of your business Urufu."

Door opens

Kagome, Ayame, and Jak walked through the door and towards their seats.

"Hey man… you okay?" asked Jak as he sat down.

"Un…"

"You sure Hojo-kun? You look a little nervous." said Ayame.

Hojo turn to look and Ayame, but instead of seeing her, he was looking at a pair of navy blue slacks. He followed slacks to the jacket to the tie and look at Kagome.

"H…hey Kagome…"

Kagome raised her left eyebrow, "Anitoki…what is on your mind."

"Well you see… I got a mission from #1 for your last night…and"

"Let me see it." Kagome said, and held out her hand.

"Y…you sure? I mean you can see at lunch or after school."

Kagome didn't say anything but kept her hand out. Hojo swallowed hard and took out the mission print and handed it to her. She took it and walked to her sit.

"Hey Hojo… it is bad why you so jittery?"

Hojo didn't say anything but just stared at Kagome as she read the 1 page mission print.

Jak and Ayame looked at each other, shrugged, and then turn to look at Kagome.

They watched as Kagome tensed up and her left eyebrow started to tick violently. Her gripped on the paper started to tighten and then finally it ripped in half.

"#1…has…got…to…be…kidding…"

Jak tried to calm her down, "Now, Kagome it can't be that …" she turned and glared at him, insert sweat drop "…bad."

Kagome slammed to two halves of the paper on her desk and stood up. She reaches into her pant pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She opened it and said "Call #1"

Ayame saw her start for the door, "Anata… class is started any minute."

Kagome ignore her and walked out of the room.

"What the hell is she so angry about?" said Jak as he grabbed to papers off Kagome's desk and started to read it. He started to smile, and the further he got the bigger his smile grew. "Hehe… this is sweet!"

"Have you gone bonkers! You know #2 hasn't been taken these stupid missions since…!" Hojo leaned towards Jak and whispered, "…she is around…makes #2 feel uncomfortable."

"Oh whatever… it is a little funny." Hojo gave him a blank stare, "Oh come on… think about the place and the people here. It is going to be hilarious!"

"What is wrong with Anata?" asked Ayame.

Hojo and Jak looked at each other.

"Well…" Jak began.

"ITS nothing!" Hojo butted in.

Ayame scrunched up her nose, "Can I see that?" pointing to the paper.

"Sur…" Jak was going to hand it to her, but Hojo grabbed it, crumble it up, and ate it.

Jak, Ayame, and the Inu gang, who witness the whole conversation, stared at him with dotted eyes.

"Hojo, man… you could have just burn the paper… you being a pyro and all…?" said Jak.

Hojo started to hit his chest, forcing the paper down. "Shut up… that was impulse…gah that tasted horrible."

"Teacher is here, please take your seats." Morimoto-sensei said as he walks to the front of the class. "I just ran into Higurashi, and she has told me that she will not be coming back to class. Now take out your books and…"

* * *

**Lunch**

"Where is Anata?" pouted Ayame.

"I don't know… I hope nothing happen." said Hojo

Jak sighed and lend his hand on their usually picnic table, "maybe she is so pissed off at #1 that she went back to Kyoto, and gave him a piece of her mind."

Hojo stood up and faced him, "you really think so? Oh my gosh… I know I should have waited to give that to her! I am in so much trouble! #1 is going to kill me." Hojo started to hyperventilate.

"Whoa…. Calm down I was just playing…" Jak said.

"Oi…"

The threesome looked up to fine Inuyasha and the others.

"Where is Kagome?" asked Inuyasha.

"We don't know where Anata went."

Miroku raised an eyebrow, "She left in a hurry after she read that paper, what was on it."

Ayame scoffed, "That is what I would like to know…" she turn towards Hojo, "… what was on it Hojo-kun?"

Hojo sat down and cross his arms and turn his head to the right, "It is top secret and cannot be relieved in the presence of outsiders,"

Jak give him an 'Are you kidding' look, "Man… when did you start to care about the rules and shit?"

A sweat dropped appeared on Hojo's head, "_clears throat_… I always follow the rules…"

Inuyasha and the others sat down, "will we are not leaving until you tell us what is going on."

Jak and Hojo looked at him and said, "What… why?"

Inuyasha gave them an annoyed looked, "because there is a lot that you are not telling us! And it is started to piss us off!"

Hojo glared right back at him, "And why the hell do you care anyway! You do remember what happen last time Kagome was in Tokyo don't ya? So tell me why the hell we should tell you anything!"

Inuyasha started to growl…

_In the distance_

_"wo…hoo! Baby come over here and sit by me!"_

_"No sit by me!"_

Inuyasha turned around, "what the hell is their problem?" what he saw… totally took his breath away.

A beautiful girl, with long black hair that was let down, wearing a pair of light blue flares with a white sash tied loosely around her hips, and a tight white shirt that stopped underneath her bosoms, with long sleeves that bellowed out starting from the elbows, and she is walking towards them.

Hojo lean towards Jak, "Hey isn't that…" Hojo didn't even finish his sentence before Jak nodded yes. "…wow… that was quick…"

Ayame looked at the girl before a scent tickled her nose. She started to smile real big and yelled…

"ANATA!" and ran towards her and glomped her.

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Koga fell over anime style.

Inuyasha: "So that mean…"

Miroku: "…that girl…"

Koga: "…that Ayame-san is holding…"

Sango: "… is Kagome-chan!"

Jak started to snicker, "Yep! Cleans up real nice huh?" he turned towards Hojo, "See man I told you it was going to be funny."

Hojo, desperately trying to hold back a snicker and failing, said, "That was interesting, yes."

* * *

**Earlier…**

'Stupid #1! He better pick up the phone!'

_(What is it! I am busy…)_

"Bankostu! Have you gone completely out of your ever loving mind?"

_(Ah Kagome… is there something that is upsetting you?)_

"Hell yeah! …why the hell do you have me doing this! I haven't done this kind of stuff for a year!"

_(Well you see… he is only going to be Japan for a few days and you need to get information fast, so this is the best approach. Why you so pissed…snickers… are you afraid that you have lost your touch?)_

"But Menomaru, doesn't even like humans! Why can't you get Kagura to do it!"

_(Ah… so you don't know? Menomaru isn't looking for a human mate, but he does like to fool around with them though… I really can't tell you why… anyway, there are suspicions that his father, Hyoga, is coming over here to talk to 'you know who'. We have to know for sure, because if 'you know who' is expanding overseas, we have to, too. But it would be easier if we can stop this situation before it begins.)_

"So… basically you want me to get close to Menomaru, to see what his father is up too?

_(More or less, but also keep your eyes on Menomaru, there has been talks about mutiny, Menomaru is NOT to be taken lightly.)_

"Okay just watch out for the whole fricken family! Anything else?"

_(Yes, Ruri and Hari…)_

"Who?"

_(These two are Menomaru's bodyguards or servants or something… but they are usually always with him. Be careful when around them.)_

"Okay, and then…"

_(I expect a report in a few days, so start now. Got it?)_

"Yes… yes, I will be in touch with you soon."

_(Alright… I will send some help if it becomes necessary …and, Kagome don't do anything rash.)_

"Yeah…yeah…bye" click

'Oh what to do…?'

"Higurashi-san, what are you doing wondering around the halls?"

Kagome turned around to see Morimoto-sensei.

"Sensei, something came up and I will not be in class for a couple of days."

Morimoto raised an eyebrow, "oh and what is so important that you miss class?"

"#1 has a lead and he wants me to follow it up, and since the person I am to follow is only in Japan for a few days, he told me to start immediately."

"Is this person the person behind all the attacks?"

"No… he is a suspected accomplice, or fixin' to be… anyway it is important because the person is from overseas, and if we don't get all the details it might cause trouble in places that we can't do anything about."

"I see, and Hojo and Futatsu…?"

"Will be staying here, watching Ayame like a hawk."

"Okay, I understand, now get going…"

Kagome nodded and took off.

* * *

**Back to Lunch**

"Oh Anata! You look so pretty! I have never seen you dress up like this before!" squealed Ayame, as she started to drag Kagome to the lunch table.

"Um… yeah, I just dropped by to see you and tell Jak and Hojo what is going on."

Ayame stopped in front of the table, and sat down, but Kagome remain standing.

(Inuyasha and the others already got up and sat back down.)

Kagome felt stares and turn to see the Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga, and Sango staring at her

"What is it?" but all she got in return, open-mouthed stares. Kagome crossed her arms and with an annoyed voice, "that is getting annoying."

Inuyasha, who snapped out of it first said (stuttered), "It is just… that you… well… you look nice…"

Kagome smiled, "thanks"

"**NO!** She looks unsightly!" scream Miroku, who quickly got up and started to unbutton his jacket.

While this was happening, everyone was gapping at him.

Miroku walked up to Kagome and used his jacket to cover the front of her body.

"Hoshi!" Kagome whispered/growled, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Miroku whispered/growled back, "you can't go around looking like that, with all these hentai, practically undressing you with their eyes." he finish, looking around the school yard and seeing every guy looking at Kagome.

"Hold on… let me get this straight… YOU are calling everyone else perverts! When you are like the **king **of perverts." Kagome said trying to push him off.

"Whatever…" Miroku looked around and still saw every guy looking at her.

"WILL YOU ALL STOPPED STARING ALREADY!" and he turned around and saw that Inuyasha and Koga were also staring, "And that goes for you too!"

Inuyasha and Koga, without noticing quickly looked down.

Miroku turn to look back at Kagome, "will you please, just wear this while you are in my presence."

Kagome gave him and wearily look, "Okay…" slipping the jacket over her shoulders. Then she lean in closer, "you do realize that you are completely out of character…" then in a really low whisper, "you also realize are making our relationship **suspicious**…"

"Oh…shit… I did, didn't I? How am I going to explain this…?" he quickly whispered back.

Kagome cocked an eyebrow in responds.

"But I am sure I will think of something… maybe I can say that we are… engaged…"

Kagome's eyes widen to the size of saucers and she shoved him…**hard**… causing him to fall flat on his face. "Oooh…Kag… kidding, KIDDING!"

"That is disgusting! Don't even joke about that you stupid idiot! What if somebody heard you and take it the wrong way! Stupid, stupid, **STUPID**!" Emphasizing each 'stupid' with a stomp on his head.

"Uh #2..."

Quickly both Kagome and Miroku looked up at the group. Both of them jumped back, Miroku quickly got up with no injuries, and pretend that nothing was out of the ordinary.

Kagome cleared her throat and walked towards Jak and Hojo. She placed herself behind them, lend over, and place an arm over each shoulder.

"Okay, since the both of you know about the mission specs so I won't go into detail; however, I will not be able to go to school and be home for a few days, so you are in charge of Ayame." she pulled the both of them closer to her, "And if anything happens to her…" Kagome left the sentence unfinished. But Jak and Hojo got the meaning and nodded their heads.

"Anyways… you know the seriousness of this mission… so be prepared in case I need backup. Also #1 said that he might send extra help so don't be surprise if you see old friends."

"Who is he going to send?" asked Hojo.

"I dunno… he didn't specify, but whatever… I am counting on you guys to keep Ayame out of trouble… PLEASE let me have peace of mind for at least one thing… or two the Munchkins…"

"No problem #2 you just leave them to us." said Jak.

"Yeah we can totally handle it" Hojo added.

"Thank you… I will be in contact…"

Kagome walked over to Ayame, "Please behave while I am gone… this mission is complicated and it would be much help to me if you don't do anything rash…"

"Don't worry Anata; I am going to be on my best behavior."

"That would be good. If you don't, I am going to hire a nanny…"

"WHAT! Who would you get anyway!"

"Okii… and trust me after that Kyoto incident, he would never let you out of his sight...**ever!**"

"Okay I promise to be on my best behavior."

"Good." Kagome gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Ayame squealed, glomped her, and gave her a big kiss on the cheek. "Be careful… okay."

Kagome nodded, and started to walk away, when…

"HOLD ON A SEC! Aren't we going to an explanation?" screamed Inuyasha.

Kagome turned around, _surprised_, "Well what do you want to know?"

Inuyasha blinked and look over at Koga, Sango, and Miroku, who also didn't know where to begin.

"Well… like what you are talking about, for starters…"

Kagome signed…"I don't have time for this, Jak and Hojo will give you a brief 411. I must be going, see you in a few days…" Kagome quickly walked away…

"Hey…" Inuyasha watched as she walked away, he huffed and cross his arms around his chest. He turns around and faced Jak and Hojo, "Well…"

Hojo and Jak turned to look at each other, "well what?"

"Start explaining!" Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Koga scream at the same time.

* * *

**End of chapter 5a**

I will post the second half when I finish it.

This chapter is long! So I split it.

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!

You guys are much loved, _BY ME_!

Please review some more!

_Be nice to someone today, or karma is going to get you!_

Fuienu-chan

**Next Chapter…the other half:**

**Boy-girl turns Girl-girl?  
Part two: Enter Menomaru, Heir to China**


End file.
